


El Príncipe y el Bailarín

by SalemAyuzawa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU Fantasía, AU Realeza, Cuento navideño, Fantasia, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, VictUuri, bailarin, cascabeles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemAyuzawa/pseuds/SalemAyuzawa
Summary: "Tu alma gemela deberá escuchar la dulce melodía de este cascabel, ya que el amor nos llena y nos vuelve mejores personas; sin amor, no somos más que recipientes vacíos, cascabeles que no pueden emitir ningún sonido".Fueron las palabras que Víctor recordó a lo largo de su juventud, esperando sin mucha fe que fueran realidad. Su monótona vida como el príncipe de unas tierras heladas podría cambiar el día que a su reino arriba una alegre caravana de artistas ambulantes. ¿Qué pasará cuando Víctor conozca a un tímido y talentoso bailarín?Este One-Shot participó en la actividad Calendario de Adviento YOI en 2018 dentro de la página Viktuuri  Queens y Mi YOI no es una mierda, dejen de hacerlo así.Mi día asignado fue el 7 de diciembre correspondiente a las palabras: cascabel y nostalgia.Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia me pertenece.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki
Kudos: 1





	El Príncipe y el Bailarín

Cuentan las personas provenientes de esta tierra de la existencia de una leyenda que cuenta que solo aquellos afortunados que creen en el amor pueden escuchar el repiquetear de un cascabel único en su especie.

Víctor Nikiforov, el príncipe heredero de esas tierras, recibió un curioso cascabel a la tierna edad de 5 años.

_—Tu alma gemela deberá escuchar la dulce melodía de este cascabel, ya que el amor nos llena y nos vuelve mejores personas; sin amor, no somos más que recipientes vacíos, cascabeles que no pueden emitir ningún sonido. —Le había dicho su madre, depositando el hermoso cascabel azul en las manos del príncipe—. Encuentra a tu amor y atesóralo, mi pequeño Vitya._

Más por el recuerdo de su madre que por fe en sus palabras, el príncipe de las tierras heladas del norte conservaba aún el pequeño objeto. Guardado celosamente en una caja de cristal dentro de sus aposentos, casi nadie sabía acerca del pequeño objeto que brillaba pacientemente esperando algún día demostrar su valor.

Ahora, a un mes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, el príncipe Víctor se estaba preparando para tomar su lugar como el soberano de esas tierras. La celebración se llevaría a cabo el día del cumpleaños del príncipe, cuya fecha curiosamente coincidía con una de las celebraciones más representativas de las Tierras Heladas del Norte: la Navidad.

Desde que sus padres fallecieron, Navidad había dejado de ser una fecha especial para el príncipe. No había nada especial, solo él y su adorado perrito Makkachin; nadie más, y él pensaba que eso era lo mejor, pues en la soledad encontraba el platinado la fortaleza para cumplir todas sus metas.

Pensando en eso estaba Víctor cuando escuchó ruido fuera de su palacio. Curioso, ya que el ruido sonaba atrayente y rítmico, se acercó a la salida preguntando a alguno de sus súbditos qué era lo que sucedía. Sorprendidos porque el príncipe les dirigiera la palabra, ninguno atinó a contestar. No fue hasta que se encontraba en los jardines reales que una voz detuvo su apresurado caminar.

—Su Majestad, ¿solicita caballos para salir?

Víctor reparó en el chico que le había hablado: de mediana estatura y semblante serio, estaba ayudando a una muchacha pelirroja a recoger las últimas hojas que el otoño había tirado para dejar el jardín real impecable.

—No creo necesitarlos... eh...

—Otabek, su Majestad —completó el muchacho inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacía el príncipe.

—Muchas gracias, Otabek, no creo necesitarlos.

—Si no es mucho atrevimiento— la chica pelirroja se sumó a la plática, para Víctor no pasó desapercibido que tomó a Otabek del brazo—. ¿Qué lo trae hoy por los jardines reales, su Majestad?

Víctor se rascó incómodo la cabeza, ¿en verdad sus súbditos lo trataban de esa manera tan fría y distante? Decidió dejar ese pensamiento para después, ahora lo más importante era el ruido que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

—Quería saber qué era ese ruido de allá afuera.

—¿Lo molesta? Georgie, su consejero, ya salió a calmar el alboroto, su Majestad —explicó la pelirroja observando curiosa al príncipe Nikiforov. Pocas veces salía del palacio, por lo que era todo un acontecimiento tenerlo hoy en el jardín.

—¿Georgie? —preguntó Víctor reparando en la mención de su amigo de la infancia—, no me molesta, yo solo quería saber a qué se debe ese ruido.

—Es una caravana nómada, su Majestad. Personas que no pertenecen a ningún reino y que viajan por todas las tierras sin un rumbo fijo —explicó Otabek.

El ruido, como Víctor le decía, cesó y el príncipe volvió cabizbajo a sus aposentos y su rutina aburrida de siempre.

Por la noche, y decidido a saber qué era ese bendito sonido, Víctor llamó a su consejero real: Georgie Popovich.

—Me llamaba, su Majestad —saludo Georgie componiendo una muy elaborada reverencia.

—Georgie, deja de hacer eso —intervino Víctor, incómodo—. Nos conocemos desde niños, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Nos conocemos de tanto tiempo y resulta que he perdido la cuenta de los años que me diriges siquiera una mirada —atinó a decir Georgie con una sonrisa triste.

Víctor observó a su consejero, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. ¿Desde cuando era ajeno a las personas que habitaban en el palacio?

_"Desde la muerte de la reina, por supuesto"_. Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Víctor le dio la razón.

—Siento mucho eso, Georgie —se disculpó Víctor sin saber realmente qué más decir—. Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Georgie miró al príncipe, no hacía falta ser un genio para observar su sincero arrepentimiento. Después de todo, Víctor tenía una razón de peso para comportarse como lo hubo estado haciendo todos estos años.

—No hay nada de qué disculparse. —Georgie se acercó a su amigo y lo cubrió en un sentido abrazo—. Un amigo comprende y espera, sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi. Ahora dime, ¿para qué me llamaste?

Víctor recibió el abrazo con gusto y alivio. Después de separarse de su amigo se propuso a explicar la situación acerca del ruido y la caravana que le contaron Otabek y la chica pelirroja (cuyo nombre, supo después, era Mila).

—Es decreto real que ese tipo de espectáculos no se adentren en el reino, Víctor —explicó Georgie puntual—. Aunque por la hora tuve que acceder a darles asilo el día de hoy, la caravana deberá partir el día de mañana.

—¿Y quién ordenó eso?

—Pues tú, Víctor...

—¿Yo?, pues quita esa orden. Quiero ver esa caravana y averiguar de dónde viene ese sonido. Mañana saldremos tú y yo, e investigaremos qué hay con esa dichosa caravana.

—¿No deberías mandar a Otabek y Mila en nuestro lugar?

—¡Qué buena idea, ellos también pueden acompañarnos! —exclamó Víctor, para sorpresa de Georgie, con una sonrisa.

...

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se dirigieron al lugar donde Georgie les había indicado estaba asignado a la caravana. Víctor, con un atuendo sencillo para intentar pasar desapercibido en las calles, caminaba asombrado con cada detalle del pueblo del que era soberano. No recordaba el príncipe que el lugar hubiese cambiado tanto, aislarse como lo había hecho después de la muerte de la reina, no había sido una buena resolución.

El príncipe no tuvo más tiempo de divagar en sus pensamientos, pues a sus oídos llegó una alegre y rítmica música invitando a todos a entregarse a ella y bailar. Víctor levantó un poco su mirada color azul cielo para observar cómo la gente se arremolinaba entre ellos frente a una tarima buscando tener la mejor visión del espectáculo que estaban a punto de comenzar.

Un chico de tez morena y semblante divertido hizo su aparición. Vistiendo prendas de color rojo encendido con bordes dorados, cumplía su cometido de llamar la atención. La audiencia, hasta ese momento bulliciosa, guardó silencio y un ambiente expectante se pudo sentir en el ambiente.

—Damas, caballeros y mis pequeños amigos aquí presentes— el chico sonrió con entusiasmo mientras hacía una reverencia a su público—. Antes de despedirnos de este maravilloso reino, déjenos mostrar nuestra más sincera gratitud. Fue un honor recibir las mejores atenciones de ustedes y su príncipe, y es por eso que estoy muy emocionado de presentarles a nuestra atracción principal. Él es un bailarín proveniente de las Tierras de Oriente que busca cautivar al público con su baile y seducir a hombres y mujeres por igual. ¡Démosle la bienvenida, al increíble y talentoso Eros!

Aún levantando su mano izquierda el presentador se hizo a un lado para dar paso a la atracción principal. La música de fondo cambió por una combinación de guitarras y violines al ritmo típico de las tierras del oeste y detrás del telón de la tarima surgió al fin el bailarín del que el presentador hablaba. Una mirada almendrada se dirigió a los ojos azules y destellantes de Nikiforov y el platinado ya no pudo pensar nada más, pues como el presentador advirtiera, ese tal Eros conquistaba a cualquiera por su forma sensual y atrayente de bailar.

_"Como si creara música con sus propios movimientos"_. Pensó Víctor anonadado.

Eros se movía de un lado a otro cautivando a su público creando diversas formas con su cuerpo. Con ritmo y precisión, parecía natural la forma maravillosa del chico de moverse invitando a los demás a acercarse a él, a bailar con él, a tocarlo y tratar de seducirlo por igual. El príncipe Víctor estaba cautivado con el bailarín, sus ojos grandes ojos cafés de forma almendrada, su cabello negro como la noche y su piel tersa y blanca; adornado a la perfección por un traje negro ajustado con pedrería en él, de su mano colgaba un hermoso pandero lleno de cascabeles de distintos colores.

Víctor dio unos pasos al frente sin darse cuenta realmente esperando de esa forma obtener una mejor visión del espectáculo; sin embargo, un repiqueteo conocido lo distrajo de su objetivo principal. Sin verlo, el príncipe había pateado un pequeño cascabel color rosa que había tenido la mala suerte de volar en el momento que Eros dio un par de giros rápidos que impresionó a su audiencia. El platinado se agachó, recogió el objeto y lo identificó con rapidez: era un cascabel típico de sus tierras, ¡qué coincidencia!

Más que por costumbre que por otra cosa, Víctor removió el pequeño cascabel. Un hermoso sonido escapó de él y sin querer, Víctor pensó que ese pequeño se vería muy bien al lado de su inservible cascabel azul que se encontraba en el palacio. Sin meditarlo más, el príncipe guardó el cascabel en su bolsillo real y se unió al mar de aplausos que llenaba la plaza principal, pues el espectáculo de Eros había finalizado.

—Es una lástima que tengan que marcharse el día de hoy —escuchó Víctor comentar a Mila con pesar, pues a ella también le había agradado el espectáculo—. ¡Qué maravilloso debe de ser viajar con ellos! ¿No lo crees, Beka?

—Debe serlo —se limitó a contestar el moreno, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica. Víctor se percató hasta ese momento que ambos tenían sus cascabeles colgando de sus muñecas en una especie de pulseras.

Por estar distraídos, los cuatro asistentes reales no se percataron que al terminar el espectáculo, los espectadores comenzaban a retirarse mientras lanzaban un par de monedas al sombrero de copa del presentador, quien con una sonrisa despedía a su público agradeciendo a cada uno por la cooperación. Al recibir el último donativo el chico de rojo levantó su sombrero y se introdujo al carruaje donde minutos antes Eros se había adentrado.

Víctor y sus acompañantes parpadearon un par de veces al sentir una brisa fría recorrer su cuerpo. Ahora estaban solos y ni cuenta se habían dado de ese detalle. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Víctor se encaminó al pequeño carruaje que crujía y se movía levemente.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Georgie deteniendo a Víctor de un brazo.

—A agradecer por el espectáculo —obvió Víctor—. Mira que por estar distraídos no cooperamos con nada. Eso es una grave falta de educación.

—Sí, pero... —trató de refutar Georgie, tan precavido como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Mila lo interrumpió.

—¡Relájate, Georgie! No puede ser nada malo.

Definitivamente Mila le caía bien, pensaba Víctor mientras se disponía a tocar la puerta del carruaje cuando, sorpresivamente salieron dos figuras cual bólidos discutiendo entre sí.

—¡Te digo que no hay nada, me hubiera dado cuenta! —el presentador trataba de detener al chico de cabello negro y semblante preocupado—. ¿Buscaste bien en las valijas? No es la primera vez que lo pierdes.

—¡Y yo te digo que salió volando, Phichit! —contestó Eros perdiendo la paciencia. Los ojos acuosos le indicaron a Víctor que el chico estaba a punto de llorar—. Lo vi, cayó por ahí cerca de...

Eros calló pues acababa de percatarse que Phichit y él no eran las únicas personas presentes. Había cuatro personas más observándolos con curiosidad y una de ellas, el de cabello reluciente y plateado le había llamado la atención.

De inmediato, el chico de traje negro se acercó y sin importarle quien era el alto sujeto de ojos increíblemente azules lo sujetó de los brazos, subiendo la mirada para preguntarle con apremio.

—¿Lo tienes, tienes tú mi cascabel?

Después de un par de palabras, en las cuales Georgie ofendido por el comportamiento bárbaro de los artistas ambulantes, les explicó con rapidez que estaban frente al próximo soberano de las tierras del norte, un casi desmayó de Eros de la impresión y una disculpa sentida de Phichit por lo ocurrido, cinco de las seis personas se encontraban ahora apretujados en el carruaje del bailarín explicando la situación.

—¿Así que buscas un cascabel? —preguntó Mila después de que Eros les hubiese platicado el incidente.

—Vi que voló después de que diera un par de vueltas mientras realizaba mi coreografía —explicó Eros con la vista baja, ¿dónde se había quedado el confiado y sensual bailarín? Enfrente de él ahora solo había un lindo y tímido muchacho, observó Víctor.

—No había nada allá afuera —anunció Otabek asomándose por la puerta abierta del carruaje, después de inspeccionar una vez más el lugar. El pequeño bailarín se encogió en sí mismo y su gesto reflejó más preocupación aún.

—Su Majestad se agachó para recoger algo, podría ser que... —comenzó Georgie pero interrumpido fue, pues Eros, aún apretujados como estaba se levantó y realizó una elegante reverencia dirigiéndose al príncipe de cabello corto y plateado.

—Por favor, su Majestad, permítanos quedarnos más tiempo hasta que pueda encontrar ese cascabel. Es muy valioso para mi, por favor.

Víctor estiró un poco su mano y acarició la mejilla suave del bailarín. Ese acto tan sencillo pero a la vez atrevido para ellos, sorprendió a los presentes y más aún al bailarín, quien se sonrojó al instante.

—En un mes será mi coronación, necesito un espectáculo con el cual celebrarlo. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, son bienvenidos aquí, Eros.

—Yuuri —sonrió el bailarín con sinceridad—. Mi nombre es Yuuri.

...

El Reino de las Tierras del Norte nunca había estado más animado, pues había muchas buenas nuevas que celebrar. Su príncipe, el apuesto y elegante Víctor Nikiforov, al fin se convertiría en rey, y eso no era todo; contrario a lo que todos esperaban, ahora era común ver al príncipe Víctor atento a las necesidades de su pueblo, entusiasmado por salir del palacio y pasar su tiempo libre con los miembros de la caravana viajera que la siguiente semana cumpliría un mes de residir en Tierras del Norte. Todo mundo estaba emocionado, pues a diario los artistas que la componían practicaban lo que sería el espectáculo para celebrar el vigésimo primer cumpleaños del príncipe y su coronación.

Víctor, por su parte, se divertía mucho en compañía de Yuuri. Aunque el bailarín era tímido y por lo regular callado, Víctor se había percatado que todos en la caravana le tenían respeto y admiración al joven y tierno bailarín.

Con tan solo 17 años, Yuuri conocía los cuatro reinos que coexistían entre sí, a diferencia de Víctor, que toda su vida la había pasado en el castillo, era muy entretenido para el príncipe escuchar los relatos de Yuuri y sus viajes.

—Entonces Phichit tuvo que salir corriendo casi desnudo, pues su ropa se había atorado y esa molesta mujer estaba a punto de alcanzarlo —comentó Yuuri entre risas tratando de contener el aliento—. Lo hubieras visto, Víctor, tratando de cubrirse con las manos e intentando llamar la atención de la caravana, pero volviendo a cubrir su cuerpo al darse cuenta que había levantado las manos.

El príncipe miraba maravillado al bailarín y sonreía con él. Yuuri era divertido, ameno, responsable y confiable. Era simplemente una persona maravillosa.

Una persona de la que el príncipe se estaba enamorando con locura.

—¿Otra vez contando el cuento de la bruja asalta cunas? —preguntó Phichit componiendo un puchero gracioso con la boca—. ¿Hasta cuando te cansarás de eso?

—¡Hasta que supere tus bolas saltarinas y tus gritos histéricos!

—Dicen que mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió —corroboró divertido Phichit—. Sin embargo, tal vez deberías contarle a su Majestad la vez que tomaste una botella entera de alcohol de anís e hiciste ese exótico baile en la plaza principal de las tierras del sur, ¿quién te enseñó a bailar así?, seguramente fue Christophe.

Yuuri, con un sonrojo intenso se defendió diciendo que esa no era tan buen historia. No obstante, Víctor quería escucharla, quería saber más de Yuuri y sus viajes y no quería que Yuuri se alejara nunca de él.

Por eso, cada noche contemplaba el cascabel que hurtó sin intención. Devolverle ese objeto al bailarín implicaría que su caravana pronto se pondría en marcha a la siguiente región y él, Víctor, quedaría igual o más solo de lo que antes hubo estado incluso.

—Deberías decirle a Yuuri que tu tienes su cascabel —comentó como si nada Georgie, un día que ambos estaban discutiendo los últimos detalles de su coronación. Al notar la cara confundida del platinado, el consejero agregó—. Sé que tú lo tienes y debes devolverlo.

—No puedo —aceptó Víctor mirando el cascabel con tristeza—. Esto es lo único que mantiene a Yuuri en este lugar. No quiero que se vaya, Georgie, no quiero.

Georgie observó a su amigo, su semblante, ahora por lo regular alegre y risueño se transformó en el antiguo Víctor serio y taciturno que solía deambular por el palacio. Si así se ponía con solo la mención de la partida del bailarín, Georgie no se quería imaginar cómo afectaría al príncipe la ausencia de Yuuri en su vida.

—Podrías decirle cómo te sientes. Si tanto te gusta ese cascabel podrías regalarle el has guardado por tanto tiempo en tu habitación.

—¿Y regalarle un cascabel inútil que no suena? ¡Olvídalo!

Víctor salió de recinto ligeramente molesto, sin notar el gesto contrariado y confundido de Georgie por la discusión.

—Pero si ese cascabel tampoco suena —susurró Georgie observando los papeles que habían estado revisando Víctor y él antes de la discusión y proseguir con su deberes.

...

Una semana antes de la coronación el ambiente navideño inundaba cada rincón del reino de las tierras del norte. Guirnaldas, festones y esferas adornaban las fachadas de cada hogar en el reino, decorado también con luces multicolores que alumbraban las calles por la noche. La fecha especial se acercaba y todos se encontraban felices y expectantes por el nuevo ciclo que comenzaría pasando navidad.

El príncipe Víctor y el joven bailarí, Yuuri se volvían más cercanos cada día, ambos tenían mucho en común y a la vez, eran tan diferentes que se sentían maravillados el uno por el otro. Tan feliz se sentía Yuuri que no se percató del momento exacto en el que dejó de buscar su cascabel.

Después de todo, ya no lo necesitaba.

—¿Entonces este baile nuevo es una sorpresa para el príncipe Víctor? —preguntó Phichit observando al bailarín ensayar, oculto detrás del montón de carruajes de su caravana.

—Es mi regalo por su cumpleaños y su coronación —expresó Yuuri al terminar de dar su vuelta final, el brazo izquierdo extendido y el derecho tocando su corazón.

Phichit observó atento esa pose de su mejor amigo. Guardó silencio un poco más mientras analizaba la coreografía y las expresiones de Yuuri conforme avanzaba el baile. Entonces reparó en algo.

—¿Y la música, Yuuri?

Yuuri se detuvo y dirigió ambas manos a su corazón.

—Aquí.

Ambos sonrieron comprendiendo el significado de las palabras y las acciones de Yuuri.

...

Un día antes de la coronación, es decir, el 24 de diciembre, un toquido constante a la puerta del carruaje de Yuuri lo despertó. Adormilado buscó una vela para alumbrar un poco el oscuro interior de su móvil hogar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió el rostro de Víctor pegado a la ventana, intentando ver al interior del carruaje.

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —susurró Yuuri una vez hubo abierto la puerta de su carruaje. Víctor se apresuró a entrar y, para sorpresa del chico de cabello negro, fue abrazado por el príncipe de hermosos ojos azules—. ¡Víctor!

—Déjame permanecer así un momento, por favor, Yuuri —susurró el príncipe ajustando su cuerpo al del pequeño Yuuri, agachándose para recargar su cabeza en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello del menor.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Yuuri mientras correspondía el abrazo.

—Solo estoy nervioso —argumentó Víctor, su respiración y aliento al hablar provocaba una extraña sensación en Yuuri, nunca en todo este tiempo, había estado tan cerca del príncipe como en ese momento.

—Lo harás bien, serás un excelente rey, Víctor — repuso Yuuri mientras acariciaba el cabello plateado de Víctor. Se sentía tan bien, si tan solo Yuuri pudiera quedarse así con él.

Pero eso no pasaría, Yuuri tendría que regresar a donde pertenecía.

Víctor cerró los ojos disfrutando un poco más del contacto, quería alargar ese momento. Quedarse atascado por siempre en ese instante y nunca más tener que separarse. Sin embargo, Víctor recordó el comportamiento de Yuuri en esa última semana. A veces esquivo, otras veces muy nervioso, parecía que el bailarín algo le ocultaban al príncipe. Y no era que a Víctor le preocupara el que Yuuri tuviera secretos, si no esa mirada que observó en el pelinegro cada vez que terminaba de bailar. No era totalmente triste y tampoco completamente feliz, no reflejaba dolor y tampoco sufrimiento.

Nostalgia era la palabra adecuada, Víctor se permitió intuir que Yuuri extrañaba viajar por el mundo. ¿Y quién era él para cortarle las alas a ese hermoso ángel? No podía y no quería privarlo de su libertad.

Fue por eso que después de unos cuantos minutos más en los que el príncipe aspiró el aroma de Yuuri para grabarlo por siempre en su mente, que se dispuso a comenzar su plan. Se alejó un poco del más pequeño para verse reflejado en sus grandes ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con ternura y comprensión.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Yuuri —comenzó Víctor buscando un pequeño objeto en su bolsillo—. O mejor dicho, tengo algo que darte.

Víctor extendió la palma de su mano y ante Yuuri apareció el cascabel que "tanto" hubo buscado en el último mes.

—¡Lo encontraste! —sonrió Yuuri, tomándolo de inmediato—. ¡Muchas gracias, Víctor!

—No me agradezcas —interrumpió Víctor, Yuuri se sorprendió del tono usado por el príncipe para hablar —yo no lo encontré. La verdad es que lo tuve todo este tiempo.

Yuuri se limitó a devolverle la mirada a Víctor sin comprender y el príncipe tuvo que explicarse de una vez:

—Yo encontré el cascabel cuando se te cayó, lo levanté y me lo quedé. Ahora con eso en tus manos, mañana al terminar la ceremonia podrás volver a viajar por el mundo.

—¿Por qué te lo quedaste? —fue lo único que pudo contestar Yuuri, en verdad estaba muy confundido.

—Tenía curiosidad acerca de ustedes, pero ya me he aburrido. Ya no los necesito aquí —mintió Víctor muy a su pesar—. Por eso te devuelvo ese viejo cascabel.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces tratando de evitar inútilmente que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Víctor se sintió la peor escoria del reino, pero tenía que ser así, él creía que Yuuri ya no era feliz a su lado.

—¡Esto es un regalo especial, no tenías por qué quedarte con él! —exclamó por fin Yuuri, molesto—. Eres el príncipe, una sola orden tuya y tendríamos que quedarnos en este lugar.

—Y por eso les ordeno que se marchen mañana —atajó Víctor abriendo la puerta del carruaje—. Ese cascabel es muy escandaloso, si tanto te importa deberías guardarlo donde nadie lo escuche.

Víctor cerró de un portazo sobresaltando a Yuuri, quien aunque llorando se había quedado en una pieza y no atinó a moverse más.

...

_Yuuri Katsuki era un aldeano común del reino de las tierras de oriente, o al menos eso es lo que él recuerda. Lo poco que venía a la mente acerca de su hogar eran sus padres y su hermana mayor, todos ellos personas amables y respetables que amaban al pequeño Yuuri por sobre todas las cosas. Aun con el poco tiempo que pasó con su familia, Yuuri recordaba con nostalgia a cada uno de ellos y, algunas veces mientras bailaba, se preguntaba por qué tuvo que suceder esa lamentable catástrofe natural que provocara que el pequeño Yuuri quedara solo en el mundo._

_Observando los restos de lo que fuera su casa, Yuuri a sus escasos 10 años se preguntaba porqué el destino era tan cruel como para no dejarle compartir el mismo destino que su familia. Él quería estar con ellos, quería vivir con ellos y, en ese caso, morir con ellos de ser posible. Su familia era su mundo y sin ellos, Yuuri ya no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse._

_Esa noche, antes de que llegaran los sujetos encargados de los huérfanos del terremoto, Yuuri escapó del lugar donde se suponía debía estar. No quería ser adoptado por otra familia, él no quería un sustituto, necesitaba a su madre, su padre y Mari, su hermana._

_Caminando sin rumbo fijo, el pequeño Yuuri se dejó caer cerca del lugar por donde transitaban algunas carretas, el frío y el hambre hacían sus estragos en el niño, provocando temblores y llanto por su situación. Yuuri no alcanzaba a comprender del todo; sin embargo, algo le decía que pronto encontraría la paz._

_Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera aparecido ella._

_Una mujer, hermosa y de larga cabellera plateada le tendió la mano al niño. Sin dudarlo, Yuuri la tomó y se dejó llevar en la misma dirección a la que ese ángel lo conducía._

_Después de un rato de camino, el pequeño preguntó:_

_—Disculpe, ¿ya me morí?_

_La mujer sonrió y con sus ojos azules llenos de amabilidad contestó:_

_—No, aún no, necesito que me hagas un gran favor, ¿quieres?_

_El chiquillo recordó que sus padres lo habían educado con fervor y fue por eso que, amable aceptó la petición de la señorita hermosa de hebras plateadas por cabellos._

_—Tengo que irme y no podré regresar. Necesito que cuides este regalo y me ayudes a encontrar su otra mitad._

_La mujer le extendió a Yuuri un cascabel color rosa. El niño lo tomó y lo sacudió de inmediato, nada pasó, ningún sonido se escuchó._

_—¿No sirve? —preguntó con expresión confundida._

_—Quien escuche el cascabel será la persona que tenga la otra mitad. No lo olvides, es importante. ¿Lo harás, Yuuri, lo recordarás?_

_Yuuri observó el bello rostro de la mujer, notando apenas el ligero brillo de su piel, como si fuera una figura a punto de desaparecer del plano terrenal. Yuuri asintió con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba esa promesa._

_—¡Muchas gracias!, no te rindas en encontrarlo, pues así como del cascabel, esa persona será tu otra mitad._

—Discúlpeme por olvidarlo —musitó Yuuri observando el cascabel rosa que se encontraba en su mano. El chico tocó a la puerta, esperando ser recibido por algún miembro de la corte real.

—¿Yuuri, qué haces aquí? —fue Mila quien asomó su cabeza y dejó entrar al bailarín a los jardines del palacio—. La ceremonia empezará en algunas horas, debes prepararte para el espectáculo.

—Necesito hablar con Víctor, es urgente —argumentó el pelinegro con gesto serio. Mila lo condujo al salón principal y le indicó que esperara un momento.

Impaciente, Yuuri trató de guardar la calma. Solo era cuestión de hablar con Víctor y arreglar el malentendido. Había algo que Yuuri no entendía y aún se sentía dolido por la discusión con el príncipe; sin embargo, descubrir que Víctor escuchaba su cascabel le había llenado al pelinegro el corazón de gozo y ternura suficiente como para aguardar, hablar y llegar a buenos términos con el príncipe Nikiforov.

Era Víctor, Víctor era su otra mitad, su persona destinada.

Después de cinco minutos de espera, Mila entró de nuevo al recinto. Con gesto triste y contrariado le indicó a Yuuri que el aún príncipe Nikiforov no estaba de humor para recibirlo.

Sin desanimarse, aunque sí con algo de tristeza por el rechazo de su persona más especial, Yuuri caminó hacía donde Mila le indicara se encontraba el príncipe. Ante la mirada escandalizada de Georgie y la sonrisa discreta de Otabek, las tres personas más cercanas a Víctor en el castillo solo querían felicidad para el príncipe, y sabían que esa felicidad solo la conseguiría con quien usaba Eros como su nombre artístico.

De un empujón, Otabek y Yuuri abrieron la puerta aparentemente cerrada de los aposentos del príncipe de cabellera plateada.

—¿Se dan cuenta que puedo mandarlos a la horca por eso? —exclamó Víctor molesto, ya arreglado para la ceremonia—. No quiero ver a nadie, ¡y menos a ti! —agregó señalando a Yuuri.

—Pues yo sí quiero verte —insistió Yuuri con firmeza—. Necesitamos hablar.

Otabek y Mila cerraron la puerta tras ellos dejando a los dos tercos tórtolos solos en la habitación real. Víctor se sintió un tanto intimidado por la actitud decidida y asertiva del bailarín, ¿en dónde había quedado el chico tímido y callado cuando lo necesitaba?

—¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste acerca de mi cascabel? —siguiendo con su actitud de completa seguridad, fue claro que Yuuri sería el primero en iniciar la plática.

—¿Qué era viejo y feo? No sé porqué quieres volver a escuchar eso —reiteró Víctor confundido por la pregunta.

—Eso no, ¡dijiste que era ruidoso! —explicó Yuuri adelantando unos pasos para acercarse al príncipe. Ante la duda en los ojos azules de Nikiforov, Yuuri agregó: —Le dijiste ruidoso, mi cascabel no emite ningún sonido, al menos no uno que yo haya escuchado.

Víctor abrió los ojos confundido, ¿cómo era posible eso?

—Este cascabel —Yuuri sacó de su bolsillo el brillante objeto color rosa, de inmediato Víctor escuchó ese sonido tan conocido para él—. No es un cascabel cualquiera. Me lo regalaron hace mucho tiempo y solo lo puede escuchar quien tenga la pareja de él.

Víctor estaba estupefacto, era demasiada coincidencia. Simplemente no podía reaccionar.

—Te voy a hacer otra pregunta, Víctor —Yuuri dirigió su mirada decidida y tranquila hacía Nikiforov—. ¿Tienes un cascabel igual a este?

—No —contestó después de un rato Víctor, Yuuri sintió su corazón latir con decepción. Víctor comprendió el significado de sus palabras y se corrigió para agregar: — El mío es color azul.

Con rapidez y olvidándose de las formalidades de su título, Víctor corrió a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Sacó de un cajón la conocida cajita de cristal donde dentro se encontraba aquel cascabel azul al que nunca pudo escuchar. Antes de abrir la caja se detuvo, ¿qué pasaría si Yuuri no era capaz de escucharlo? Tal vez el príncipe Nikiforov debería dejar de pensar en posibilidades y comenzar a averiguar por sus propios medios los hechos.

—Antes de escucharlo, Yuuri, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre?

Yuuri sonrió, tomó la caja aún si abrir y le propuso lo siguiente a Víctor:

—Espera a ver mi baile, y si quieres, después abrimos esta caja.

Yuuri se retiró dejando a Víctor solo en la habitación. El príncipe se percató que en la cama, Yuuri había dejado consigo el cascabel rosa que a él le pertenecía.

El príncipe lo tomó y escuchó su dulce repiqueteo. Sonrió y decidió guardarlo consigo. Cinco minutos después Georgie apareció para indicarle que la ceremonia daría inicio en pocos minutos y él debía alistarse para salir.

Entre regocijos y mucho espíritu navideño, la ceremonia de coronación de ahora su Alteza, el Rey Nikiforov se había llevado a cabo en medio de algarabía y emoción. Víctor sonreía a su pueblo y los saludaba con un gesto elegante de su mano. Todos admiraban al nuevo soberano de las Tierras del Norte, esperando que con su nombramiento el reino tuviera una racha de prosperidad y fortuna.

Más tarde, en el festejo del cumpleaños del nuevo rey, los asistentes a la celebración quedaron fascinados por el espectáculo ofrecido por la caravana. Actos totalmente nuevos e inimaginables que muchos de los artistas perfeccionaron en el mes que permanecieron en las tierras que ahora les aplaudían. Aunque al Rey Víctor le encantaron cada uno de los actos, definitivamente su favorito fue el baile de Yuuri. Con perfecta sincronía y una belleza cercana a lo etéreo, el bailarín vestido en un hermoso atuendo color azul que dejaba a la vista su estrecha cintura, se movió al compás de la música creada por su cuerpo invocando al amor, un sentimiento que Víctor sabía era correspondido.

En la noche, después de la fiesta y de aclarar sus malentendidos, Yuuri abrió el cascabel restante descubriendo al moverlo, la más dulce y hermosa melodía. 

Comprobando de esta forma que el amor, es la fuerza más poderosa y maravillosa del mundo, capaz de cambiar el destino o incluso, encaminarlo a su mejor final.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado tanto este cuento como disfruté yo al escribirlo. Es muy especial para mi, ya que siempre me recordará a mi abuelita, quien falleció al día siguiente de haberlo escrito. Ella era una excelente y admirable persona, quien siempre me enseñó que el amor es la fuerza más poderosa en el mundo. Soy una creyente de que es así.


End file.
